The invention relates to automatic embroidering machines for producing multi-color embroiderings. Prior art discloses automatic machines for multi-color embroidering.
With respect to forming sequences of embroidered patterns with changing colors with conventional automatic embroidering machines, an explanation will be made referring to with FIGS. 12 and 13.
If patterns shown in FIG. 12 are to be formed, and those data are arranged as shown in FIG. 13, the patterns are formed in following sequences, where C1 to C3 are color changing codes.
A letter C is stitched with a thread of Color C1.
As an embroidering machine stops to change this color at a point "a", the thread is changed to a thread of Color C2.
The next letter O is stitched with the thread of Color C2.
As the machine stops to change this color at a point "b", the thread is changed to a thread of Color C3, and the letter L is formed with the thread of Color C3.
As the machine stops to change this color at a point "c", the thread is changed to Color C2 and the second letter O is formed with the thread of Color C2.
As the machine stops to change this color at a point "d", the thread is changed to Color C1, and the letter of R is stitched with the thread of Color C1.
As it is seen apparently, the machine stops each time to change colors of the embroidering threads. For example, if the colors of the threads are very often changed as C1, C2, C3, C1, C2, C1, C3, C1, C2, C3, C2 . . . , the machine stops at such a time for changing the threads. Therefore, the operation consumes much time inefficiently.